Los ojos de mi Bella
by Paulajuju
Summary: Si Edward no enfermara se habría ido a la guerra y habría sido un heroé de esos que mueren por amor a la nación, pero y si hay una Bella?, luchara por volver y ser quien era,el vampirismo no se diferencia de la guerra, mueres o te unes, ¿no? MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

-Madre, por favor, déjame hacer esto, quiero servir a mi nación.

-¿A qué costo, Edward me dejarías sola?

-Madre, no te abandonaría, pero cuantas mujeres hay sin hijos por culpa de esos malvados.

-¿Y quieres que me una a ellas?

Me di la vuelta y como siempre declare perdida esta batalla. Pero que tan fiel se le pude ser a la familia si el resto de tu mundo se cae frente a ti.

-¿Qué sucedió Eddy?

-Nada, lo de siempre más bien.

-Ninguna madre lo entiende, por eso es que te propongo hacerlo, así sin más, quien sabe, tal vez hasta no nos llamen.

Tanto como Edgar y yo sabemos que eso pasara, que no importa si lo hiciéramos con autorización familiar o no, nos llamarían.

Seguimos caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hablando de cosas triviales, o tal vez no es que todo fuera tan trivial sino que todo perdía importancia, y no me crean un ser terrible que tiene ansia de sangre y ver caer muertos, pero me duele más ver como un país extranjero hiere mi país.

-Bella, por favor más lento, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Edgar me susurró "¿qué pasa Eddy, el soldado no se atreve a hablarle?".

-Calla Edgar, ella es muy hermosa, apuesto que no sabe que existo.

-Ve, háblale, es tú oportunidad.

-No puedo, si le hablo, si le conozco la amaré, y no puedo enamorarme, ni que ella se enamore, no de mí.

-¿Por qué no Eddy, eres un ser humano, que queramos ser soldados no nos quita la vida?

-Te das cuenta todo lo que sufren las mujeres al no ver regresar a sus maridos, a sus hijos, ¿crees que yo querría tener alguien tan locamente preocupado por mí, ya será suficiente con mi madre, tenerla al borde de su cama todas las noches, porque no sabe si he sobrevivido un día más al fuego?

Edgar resopló, él sabía que enamorarse se podía evitar, en cambio una madre no.

-Vamos con Roger, va a organizar una pequeña reunión en su casa.

La noche se pasó lenta, un vaso de whiskey para empezar, algo de ron.

-¡Vamos, a quien le importa!, ¡Somos hombres que no!

-Vamos.

Dijo Edgar con menos entusiasmo.

Anotamos nuestro nombre, domicilio, edad: 21, después de todo los aparentaba.

Mis parpados estaban pegados y la cabeza me dolía, la garganta me raspaba y estaba manchado de tres colores distintos.

Mi día avanzo casi tan lento como el dolor iba disminuyendo.

-¿Edgar qué hicimos ayer?

Edgar no respondió, creo que él había bebido menos que yo, pero bueno eso dejo de importar. Trago saliva, y escuche el sonido de la garganta haciendo fuerza para hablar.

-Creo que nos enlistamos – abrí los ojos como platos, enlistarme, yo quería hacerlo pero y mi madre –, ¿Eddy estas bien?

-No, bueno sí, ¿quiénes?

-Roger, Renaldo, tú y yo.

-Adiós.

No podía molestarme con él, era mi mejor amigo y yo me había metido en esto, no es que el me haya emborrachado y luego me llevo a una esquina oscura diciéndome con el dedo en alto "enlistaste, enlístate", yo quería hacerlo ¿o no?, no es por eso que peleó tanto con ella, yo quería no esperen, yo quiero… ¿verdad?

Quería pensar…

-Hola, disculpe, lo veo muy disperso en sus problemas, pero mi hermana está allá.

Volteé a ver donde la dama me señalaba y pude verla, escondida en ese pantalón con un caso caqui.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe mi hermana, pero siempre que lo veo pasar por aquí me pregunto sobre usted.

-Me llamo Edward.

-¿Y qué es lo que le aflige Edward? – baje la mirada no por no querer contarle si no por vergüenza, como se iba a escuchar "Me enliste en una borrachera, ahora estoy preocupado" – Hay disculpe, creerá que soy una entrometida, mi nombre es Isabella Gaal.

-No, no lo creo, mi nombre completo es Edward Masen. Y no estoy afligido.

-Ha, entonces lo que le molesta es mi compañía. Discúlpeme. – No te vayas, atrápala Edward.

-No es su compañía, estoy algo resfriado.

Me miró bien, mi postura, mis ojos hasta creo que me olió.

-Disculpe mi insolencia pero yo lo que creo es que esta crudo. Esos no son los síntomas de un hombre resfriado de influenza sino de uno crudo.

Solté una risa que intuitiva.

**Que hubiera pasado si Edward no se enfermara de influenza española y también estuviera enamorado pero igual esta su sentido por la nación, ¿qué pasaría, qué rumbo habría? Segundo fiic, opiinen! Porfaa! Biie las qiiero! Y los ¡!**


	2. El Canto del Mea Culpa

-Sabe, no es por ser mal educada, pero me tengo que ir y sea cual sea su problema espero que lo resuelva.

Se despidió con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más bella que he visto, dejo mostrar sus bellos dientes y sus delicadas facciones.

-Adiós señorita Gaal.

Ella siguió su camino y yo no podía pensar en nada más.

-¡No puedo creerlo Edward Masen!

Mi madre me soltó una bofetada.

Baje la mirada, tenía bien merecida esa bofetada y posiblemente necesitaba más.

-Traicionaste mi confianza, desafiaste mi autoridad y sabes el resto del mundo creerá que lo que haces es heroico, pero yo no.

-¡Lo hice por mi país!

-No me vengas con tonterías, lo hiciste por quien sabe cuánto ron tomaste y no me levantes la voz a mí.

Resople con fuerza. Y entonces lloró.

-Perdí a tu padre y tú pareces dispuesto a que te pierda a ti.

-Madre, te amo…

-Hazte a un lado, sí me amarás no habrías hecho esto.

Se resistió a mi abrazo.

-Toma – dijo quitándose una cadena de plata con una cruz – que Dios te ayude.

-Te quiero.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y me tomo la mano fuertemente.

-Regresaras a casa, lo sé. Aunque no sé si seguirás siendo Edward o que cosa seras.

-Siempre seré Edward.

-Sé fiel a ti y a nadie más.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, no quería hacerlo, bueno si quería hacerlo pero no inmediatamente.


	3. Cazando tus gestos reposados

Los días pasaron y la idea de enlistarse había salido de mi mente, aunque bueno como iba a salir, solo se había disipado.

-Hola.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo esta Edward?

-Espléndidamente, muy encantada de esta maravillosa tarde primaveral.

-Sí es muy bella esta mañana.

-¿Quieres tomar un helado?

-Ahora vamos, sólo acompáñame por el libro que deje sobre la banca.

Tomó el libro y vi que era de poesía italiana.

-Declama algo, por favor.

-Es un soneto, es muy simple, pero es lo único que sé.

-Hazlo.

-_"Querer, temer, dolerse o acordarse,_

_Siempre esperar sin contentarse nunca;_

_Falsos valores con frecuencia amar_

_Sin aceptar la pura luz interna;_

_Por orgullo pecar, o por modestia;_

_No conocerse sino ante el desastre;_

_Y, ya al pie del sepulcro, arrepentirse_

_De los errores de un pasado impuro:_

_Tal es el hombre (o tal, al menos yo)._

_Aunque no adore el oro o los honores_

_Viles, y sí la gloria y el amor._

_Amor me exalta más allá del ser;_

_El deseo de la gloria al ser me vuelve;_

_De ambos hasta hoy, sólo el dolor conozco."_

Su melodiosa voz entro a mi corazón que no paraba de dar vuelcos y decir "tonto, tonto", sus ojos que perdidos se encontraban habían recuperado su brillo normal y su tímida sonrisa tomo su lugar en su rostro.

-Linda poesía.

-Sí Vittorio Alfieri tiene la cualidad de captar la esencia humana.

Levante una ceja y re entendí el mensaje de la poesía.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Ya te llamarón?

-Sí.

Bella bajo la mirada y su desolación hizo nacer en mí un ardor que me quemaba como carbón encendido.

-Por lo menos tendrás las palabras.

-Me gustaría tener algo más.

Bella me miro perpleja.

Acerque mi rostro con timidez y ella entendió el mensaje dejando llevar el movimiento de su rostro suavemente, su piel suave como un durazno rozo mi árido rastro, puse mi mano en su mejilla y ella sus manos en mí cintura. Sus labios besaron mi labio superior y mis labios retomaron el camino a su mejilla, haciéndola enrojecer.

-¿No te perderás ahí verdad?

-Recordare el camino sólo para regresar a ti.

Bella rozó mis dedos y se entrelazaron en una cadena. Su olor me hipnotizó, a jazmín y vainilla.

**Hola, como estann mis qeriidas, me encantariia recibir n reviw, pero las entendiio hace un rato qe yo noo dejo reviiews =P**

**Adiiios!**

**Las amoo!**


	4. Vamozz!

**Chicazz me estann matanndo, parece qe no les interesa! Y eos me hace sentir mal D,=**

**Qee horroor!, vamozz! Un reviieww! Y les subo dos caaps! Vamozz no sean malas, el mensaje para ambazz!**


	5. Grabándote en mi mente

Mi madre tomó mi mano y la acarició como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver.

-Madre, nos veremos pronto, más de lo que crees. Está guerra terminara pronto y ambos podremos ser felices.

-siento que vas a volver a ser otro, sabes nunca se vuelve de una guerra siendo el mismo.

-No lo haré, seré el mismo Edward de siempre…

Mi madre acarició mi barbilla y mi mejilla. Vi su dolor en sus ojos, sentía como me tocaba, con una intensidad, como si quisiera grabarse mi rostro para siempre.

-¿Sabes? Tu abuelo se fue con esa misma mirada, con esa mirada de bien. De honestidad, y jamás reconocí a mi padre de nuevo. Sólo quisiera que este fuera mi último recuerdo para que así cuando regresarás mi imagen de ti no cambiara… Te amo hijo…

-Madre yo también te amo.

Y ahí estábamos todos esperando a que viniera el camión.

-Edward. –dijo una voz detrás de mí, que me llamo con una voz hermosa.

-No me lo pediste.

Por un momento pensé que se refería al matrimonio pero entonces vi su mirada, por un momento leí su pensamiento.

-No te lo pediría, es demasiado.

-Edward…

-Espérame Bella, hazlo, no me olvides y no dejes de amarme, porque yo te amo a ti como si fueras mi vida.

-Lo hare. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa como la de una reina, estaba tan satisfecha como si le hubiera pedido su mano. – Yo te amo con la misma intensidad. Quiero que leas esto, cuando estés lejos de aquí, cuando me extrañes demasiado o sólo cuando sufrás, yo esperare pot ti y tú respuesta.

Y me entrego un sobre blanco sellado con una cera azul. Que decía en una letra perfecta "_Edward"_

**Bueno chicas, hola!, he regresado a fanfiction después de casi 5 meses sin aparecerme, pero chicas perdónenme, espero les guste este fic, que ya tenía pero nunca pude continuar, las quiero!**


	6. Casualidad

Bella, apareciste y limpiaste al aire alrededor, sí tan solo hubiera sido más hombre… Qué mundo imaginario podríamos haber creado. No hace falta cerrar los ojos para recordar algo de ti, todo esta tan presente y ni siquiera el sudor de los hombres alrededor pueden cambiar que tan cerca estás de mí, quisiera leer la carta ya mismo, tal como todos los hacen pero no me siento lo suficientemente solo, quiero que cuando no haya luz de cual trepar para salir de la maldad pueda leer tus palabras, tus bellas palabras y recordar que tú me esperas, que por ti debo regresar, siendo el mismo Edward

Me tomaste la mano en un último momento y sí hubiera podido habría saltado de ese apestoso camión para unirme a ti, tal y como debía haber sido… Pero no lo logro.

-¿Será verdad?

Un chico sonriente y curioso se sentaba a mi lado. Jugaba con una pulsera. Debía ser incluso menor que yo, ¿cuántos años? 16 tal vez. Aunque era muy musculoso para su edad, algo moreno y con ojos pequeños.

-¿Qué?

-Toda la mierda que dicen sobre los alemanes, que quieren destruir la democracia, incluso mencionaron que pidieron ayuda de los mexicanos, como si pudieran darles algo 1, sí tienen su propia guerra.

-No lo sé, hablan de destruir la democracia y todo eso. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16 recién cumplidos, pero soy bastante fornido, nadie duda de mi mayoría de edad.

-¡Amigo! Eres un niño. ¿Tú madre lo sabe?

-No, ella murió de influenza española, junto con mi padre y mis dos hermanas mayores.

-Que mal. ¿De quién es la pulsera?

-De ella, quiero morir teniendo en mi mente a Mildred por siempre.

-No puedo darme el lujo de pensar así.

-Todos queremos creer que regresaremos los 150, y dentro pero muy profundamente sabemos que regresaran 20 o 25, teniendo mucha suerte.

El aire se me corto y yo lo sabía.

-Nadie te espera, esa no es razón para morir. –Dije dudoso, ¿por qué me había enlistado yo realmente, por la democracia, por salvar gente o para matar alemanes hambrientos de sangre?

-Yo te conozco. Eres hijo de un ¿abogado cierto?

-Era, él murió de la fiebre.

-Oh, que pena. Sí no te importa que lo diga, tú madre es un sol. Le llevaba algunas cosas a mi madre, la arreglaba de vez en cuando, siempre le decía "no hay razón para no ser bella". E igual si no te importa que lo diga, tu padre… No tengo nada contra él pero todos hablaban de él como un maldito.

-Ganaba sus casos, eso era todo.

-No. —El chico miro un poco al camino y volteó a verme de repente—Sabía que hacía algo malo y nunca se detuvo a pensarlo. Defendió gente que merecía morir, que debían pagar su deuda con la sociedad. Aunque a ti eso no debía importarte, después de todos esos casos, tú fuiste a un colegio privado, escuela de música, ¿olvido algo?

-Es cierto, me beneficie de todo ello. Pero ¿cómo sabes tanto?—Mi padre no era alguien bueno, yo lo sé.

-Yo llevaba una vida como la tuya hasta que tú padre la destruyo.

-Discúlpalo, y sí no puedes lo entiendo.

-Es fácil decirlo.

Él se volteó y todos nos miraban, un poco de su odio se esparció en el camión y todos dejaron de hablar, nadie quería dormir y yo quería saltar ya mismo de este purgatorio andante.

1 Ojo, soy mexicana así que no tomen ningún comentario a mal. Pero históricamente (y militar y políticamente) no podíamos hacer realmente nada.


	7. Nota

Hola, no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Durante un largo tiempo. Lo sé. Cuando empecé estaba terminando mi secundaria ahora que regreso estoy en mi segundo años de bachillerato. Logre entrar a un bachillerato muy bueno donde no tengo tiempo de hacer nada más que la tarea. Discúlpenme y sí no pueden solo léanme que he regresado mejorada…Eso creo.


End file.
